


Perfect Fit

by TazersKaner (msrogersstark)



Series: Tumblr prompts [12]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Times, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/TazersKaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tazer loves the fact that Patrick fits under the crook of his arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a gif set of them hugging and realized that Patrick fit perfectly with Johnny.   
> \--

Tazer loves the fact that Patrick fits under the crook of his arm. When he came out as gay, he thought that he may never have that perfect fit that straight guys are always talking about. He thought that his boyfriend’s hand might be too big or way to small, that his boyfriend would be taller than him (Johnny isn’t short but he sure isn’t that tall), that they wouldn’t fit perfectly together. He didn’t have a reason… It was just a feeling.  
   
When he met Patrick, he immediately loved his smile. Sure, he’d liked Patrick’s hockey skills but his smile was great. His personality was a little bit arrogant for Johnny’s style but he figured he could make an exception.  
That was fake Patrick. (Not literally, Johnny had an experience with that too but that’s another story).  
   
Real Patrick was everything fake Patrick wasn’t. He was emotional and needy and sometimes, Johnny felt like Patrick was as small as he seemed. Real Patrick was firely on the ice but quiet and funny off the ice. He could tease Johnny, and take it too. Some days, Johnny thinks that real Patrick is different around him than with their team. Despite the fact that the teammates loved Patrick anyway he was, he was always trying to prove himself around them. He took on rookies that Johnny easily could have handled because Patrick was trying to prove to the team that he was responsible. He double shifted when others couldn’t play because he wanted to prove that he would take one for the team. If his teammates were getting pushed around Patrick, regardless of his size, would be in their helping out because he wanted to show that he was tough. Johnny knows Patrick has had to prove himself his entire life and Johnny thinks he’s done a pretty good job.  
\--  
The first time that they scored together, Johnny pulled Patrick in to celebrate and realized that he fit perfectly underneath his arm as they hugged the rest of the team.  
\--  
The first time they hug, Johnny doesn’t remember if it was for press or if it was on their own time, Johnny realizes that Patrick’s head is the perfect height to rest on Johnny’s chest and Johnny really really likes that.  
\--  
The first time they go for (legal) drinks with the guys which is up in Alberta where they only have to be 18 to drink, Patrick get’s a little sloppy and puts let’s his head fall gently onto Johnny’s shoulder. When Johnny thinks that his teammates aren’t looking (they are), he puts his head down on top of Patrick’s soft curls and realizes that Patrick’s head fits perfectly like that.  
\--  
The first time they kiss, they’re beyond wasted but Johnny still loves it when he has to bend his neck down a bit to kiss Patrick and even through the messy slide of spit, Johnny knows that their lips fit perfectly together.  
\--  
The first time they kiss and they’re sober, Johnny lies Patrick down underneath him and Patrick’s arms go up around his neck and they aren’t too rough. They’re perfect.  
\--  
The first time that they fall asleep together, Patrick curls up against Johnny, head cushioned on Johnny's chest. When Johnny wakes up, he's the big spoon, Patrick fitting neatly inside his cocoon of limbs. It's perfect.   
\--  
The first time Patrick screws up (which isn't the first but it's the biggest) his hand fits neatly around the neck of the first bottle as well as the next. Johnny finds him passed out on the couch, fingers still curled around the 3rd bottle.  
When he comes to, fake Patrick is back in full swing, all smiles and arrogance. Johnny didn't think he could hate any side of Patrick. He does.   
\--  
The first time Patrick cries is a few days after fake Patrick came to visit. They're out with the team at Sharpy's for a barbecue. Sharpy is the one that catches it first. The alcohol is brought out, and Patrick's eyes visibly flick towards the ground. He denies anything to do with liquor and gets teased by the rest of the team. His smile is the first thing that goes. Then goes the arrogance. He loses at Mario Kart and simply hands his controller to Sharpy before walking out of the room.   
Johnny follows him and find him in the washroom, staring at himself in the mirror. Johnny's arms come around from behind and pull Patrick back against his chest. He starts to cry then and Johnny helps him turn around and bury his face in Johnny's chest.   
Patrick listens to Johnny's heartbeat, pumping loud and clear through Johnny's shirt where Patrick's head is resting. It's perfect.  
\--  
The first (and hopefully last) time Johnny gets a concussion, he doesn't want to move again. But Patrick is there, going everything Johnny asks and everything Johnny doesn't ask. He does the laundry even though Johnny hadn't left the house, much less changed clothes. He makes Johnny the protein shakes he likes and gives him a small chocolate kiss beside it, a little touch of Patrick.   
One night, Johnny finds his head looking over the edge of the toilet bowl and down at the water, stomach churning and ready to heave. Patrick is right there, pressing a wet cloth to Johnny's temple and bringing him water. When the nausea subsides and the toilet water is shaded green, Johnny falls asleep, body leaning against Patrick's strong yet small frame. It's the best he's slept for days. It's perfect.   
\--  
The first and only time Johnny proposes to Patrick, he's on his knees. He looks up at Patrick and meets his eyes before opening his mouth. Patrick beams and kisses him quickly before slipping the golden band around his finger, the inside etched with 1988 and it fits snugly, tight enough that he could likely wear it during games. Johnny's got a matching one and it's perfect.   
\--  
Patrick fusses with his suit, red tie standing flush against his black shirt. Johnny asked him to wear the white suit, claiming Patrick could wear white better. Patrick was ok with that, more than ok. But everything is too tight or too loose. Nothing is perfect.   
Then he sees Johnny. He's standing at the alter, tapping his foot, when Patrick peeks through the doorway. He's not supposed to look but he needed something... right.   
Then, he's walking down the aside towards Johnny, his Johnny. His perfect fit. And Johnny takes his hand, leading him onto the platform. They listen to the priest and Patrick tries not to fidget. Then Johnny's saying "I Do" and those words sound perfect coming from his lips. Patrick blurts his answer before they can even ask the entire question.   
He's kissing Johnny, lips fitting perfectly together.   
They walk down the aisle, hands clutched together, bumping each other occasionally and Johnny smiles, knowing he's finally found his perfect fit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to write the story about fake Patrick ;)  
> Un-bet'd


End file.
